


Sanctuary

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean x Reader, Depressed Dean, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Language, Mention of Death, Reader Insert, dean x y/n - Freeform, flangst, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader and Dean knew each other ever since they were kids, both coming from families of hunters. They were the closest, even Sam wasn’t as close to Dean as the reader. But with a starting apocalypse, Dean seems to fall more and more. Will the reader be able to pull him up?





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

The doors of your Nissan Rogue slammed closed as you exited the car parked in the parking lot of a cheap motel in Fall River, Massachusetts, with your travelling duffle bag over your shoulder.

Not even a month ago, you parted your ways with Winchesters to hunt with an old friend of yours, leaving the brothers on their own for awhile. It’s been a hard month for all of you as you heard about the loss of Charlie. It broke your heart to know she was gone. The girl was like a sister to you and you can’t even count all the nights you spent crying, grieving, missing her.

But what shocked you more was when Sam called you, telling you what Dean had done. The Styne Family Massacre. He told you that things with Dean were going down more and more. He was becoming darker every day and nobody knew how to pull him back. 

All the bad things that happened to all of you during your years together...according to the younger Winchester, Dean took all the blame and wouldn’t let anybody tell him otherwise.

So here you were. In Massachusetts, standing in front of the doors number 22 as it stood in the text you received from Sammy, who pleaded you to come back.

Four knocks, the exact number you were told to do. It almost felt likes some super mission as Sam directed you through texts. Apparently, the brothers weren’t in a good nor safe situation at the moment so that led to them being extremely careful about their surroundings.

The dark purple doors opened and you were met with a tall brown-haired man clad in a navy blue shirt and old jeans, a worried but somehow relieved look on his face. 

Your name was the first word that came out of his mouth as he embraced you in a tight hug. The duffle bag fell with a thud as you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his body warming you.

“Where is he?” you said as you entered the motel room and put the duffle on a white blanket of the motel bed. 

“In the bathroom,” Sam motioned to the light brown wooden doors next to beds as he took the flannel button-up from the chair, “I’m gonna leave you two alone. Gotta go on a grocery run.”

“Please bring me coffee,” you told him as you opened the small fridge, grabbing two bottles of beer.

Sam stopped at the doors and turned his head to the side with a furrowed brows but a small smile on his lips, “You don’t drink coffee.”

“But I just drove for almost twenty hours straight. I  _need_ coffee.”

“Where were you?” the younger Winchester asked as he turned in the doors.

“Hunting a rugaru in Madison...in Alabama,” you looked at him, taking your jacket off and putting in over the chair back.

“And you drove the whole way here without a stop?”

“Yeah...for Dean,” you nodded and with a quick ‘ _Sure_   _thing_ ’, the Winchester closed the doors, letting silence surround you. It was quiet for a few seconds before a faucet was turned on in the bathroom, reminding you that Dean was there, drowning in self-pity.

A small sigh left your lips as you made your way to the bathroom doors, not even bothering with knocking.

They squeaked as you opened them and Dean’s forest eyes locked with yours through the mirror as he was facing you with his back.

Sporting a black shirt with a beige flannel over it, the older Winchester was leaning on the sink.

His bottom lip was trembling as you watched each other wordlessly. He looked lost, like a river running into an unknown sea. 

You put the beers at a near storage unit, making slow small steps towards the broken man watching you through the mirror. The light pressure your hand made as you put it between his shoulder blades calming him a little.

“Dean,” you sighed and started to draw circles on his skin through the material of his shirts.

“Y/N, what are you-” he started in a quiet broken voice but you interrupted him.

“Sam sent me.”

“Sammy,” Dean’s head bowed down as he bit his lip, “I should know.”

“Dean, tell me, what’s wrong?”  your worried voice drew the man’s attention as he looked you in the eyes. Your head was tilted a little, Dean’s eyes scanning your face before he swallowed, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

“Everything, Y/N. I screw up  _everything_.”

“No, no, Dean,” a small sigh left your parted lips. You put your hands on Dean’s cheeks, feeling the stubble against your palms as you turned his face to yours, “don’t blame yourself for all the shit that has happened in your life.” 

“Look around, Y/N, everyone around me is dying and it’s all my fault. I’m toxic,” Dean’s sad tone changed into an angry one. He jerked away from your touch, turning around and walking to sit on a bathtub with his face hidden in his hands. 

“You’re everything but toxic, Dean. You are a  _hero_ , you save lives, protect people from the bad guys,” as you talked, you made your way to the hunter, kneeling in front of him and gently taking his hands from his face, holding them in your small ones.

“Y/N,” your name dropped from his lips in a quiet exhale, the tears in his eyes making the green colour shine.

“Remember what we promised each other when we were kids? After my family got, y’know, massacred by the vamp nest, John took me under his wing and I joined you on the road?”

“How could I forget,” Dean whispered, “ _We’ll share the hurt, we’ll share the pain, we’ll walk the road, we’ll be each other’s home._ ”

“Exactly,” your lips turned into a small smile as your thumb wiped off a few teardrops that escaped his gorgeous eyes, “and we stuck to the promise. I was there for you when John left...when Sam left for school. I was there when no one else. Just us two. I followed you when you became a demon, a bloody vamp...and I even sold my soul for you, remember? I was there in your highest and your lowest and you were there for me too.”

Dean was biting his lip to stop it from trembling as he recalled all the memories he shared with you. The whole life with you by his side, like Mulder and Scully...that was how John used to call you. Your first hunt together, how he taught you how to fix a car and you showed him the best way to question a victim or suspect to get what you wanted. Or when you surprised him and took him to Disneyland on his seventeenth birthday. He was always saying that was the worst two days of his life but you knew that deep down, he loved every second of it.

Your hand rested on his thigh, drawing patterns on the material of his jeans, as the other one held his hand. 

“C'mere big boy,” you whispered and sneaked your hands around his neck. To make it more comfortable, Dean allowed you to sit on his lap with your legs on each side of his hips as he wrapped his muscular arms around your waist to bring you closer, laying his head on your chest. 

“M’not a boy,” he murmured into your skin. You could feel his lips moving against the flesh on your chest. 

“Sometimes you act like one,” you replied with a small smile and kissed the top of his head, pulling a little away with your hands on his shoulders, “we good?”

“Y’know, I’m the luckiest to have such a wonderful woman, my own guardian angel, around me.”

“Guardian angel,” the words felt velvety as they rolled off your tongue, “I like the term.”

Dean’s thumbs stroked the middle of your back as you just sat there in silence, feeling each other’s warm. Without knowing, you let your head down, brushing your lips against Dean’s plump ones for just a millisecond. With closed eyes, Dean let out a shaky breath and his hand moved to your neck, bringing you back for a proper kiss, his lips melting with yours as your tongues danced together.

“We should go,” you murmured after Dean had pulled away, sucking on your lower lip and letting it with a pop. His eyes met with yours as he nodded. Dean helped you to get up and together, you made your way out of the bathroom only to be met with Sam sitting on a chair in the small kitchen, drinking a beer.

“How long have you been here?”

Curiosity took over you as you furrowed your brows. Sam stopped reading whatever book he was and looked up at you and Dean, a small lip-closed smile appearing on his face as he saw his older brother without any sign of depression like he had before.

“About fifteen minutes or more, took you quite long but I didn’t want to disturb,” he nodded to Dean as his eyes locked with yours.

You knew this wasn’t over. Dean may feel better know but what he’s going through...that’s not gonna disappear just because of some small talk and a kiss. It will take much more to get him to be happy again but you felt like there was a light on the end of this tunnel. 


End file.
